There is known a development roller used for contact development having a structure including an elastic layer to which electrical conductivity is imparted by dispersing a carbon black. PTL 1 proposes that by adjusting properties of such a carbon black, it is possible to suppress a variation in resistance when a DC voltage is continuously applied to a development roller.